


The Swing

by judelaw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hank having none of Connor's bullshit, Set after the best possible ending, and Connor being utterly clueless, he is still learning how to feel, really just something quick i wanted to write for father's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judelaw/pseuds/judelaw
Summary: Hank wants to make up for the childhood Connor never got to have, whether his son wants it or not.





	The Swing

**Author's Note:**

> I just want both of them to live a happy life, okay?

Connor knew about the concept of childhood. He knew human beings experienced it and, to an extent, even every being on earth in general. It’s something that naturally follows birth. But Connor never was born, just activated. And he started at the exact same state he was in right now.

To Connor this never was a problem. In fact, he hadn’t even thought about it until Hank one day decided to bring the topic up.

“You guys don’t start out as kids, do you?” Hank carefully asked, as casual as possible, while forcing this terribly healthy breakfast down his throat, which Connor insisted he would eat every day instead of just a beer and some toast or pancakes. He didn’t even argue with him anyone — and in a way it made him happy that Connor was so stubborn when it came to Hank’s health. That kid really cared about him.

“I have always been in this body, at least as far as I know.” Connor replied, tilting his head a little because he was confused about why Hank would randomly ask such a thing.

“Damn, you missed out the best part about being alive.”

Connor wasn’t aware of that. To him it made more sense that humans would enjoy being adults more than being a child as it allowed them to not only legally do more, but also would their bodies be stronger and their minds sharper. Being a child, which starts out knowing nothing and being totally depended on the adults surrounding it, didn’t sound much appealing.

“Androids don’t need to experience childhood. Everything and every skill children can possibly learn during that time, is already programmed into an androids system – such as language acquisition or the ability to walk. Making an android learn all of that on their own in a span of years would be inefficient and simply a waste of time.”

“The fact that you think of a childhood as a waste of time only shows you have no idea what you are talking about.” Hank put down the strawberry he was supposed to eat, partly because he hoped Connor would eventually forget about it and partly because he was irritated by his blunt cluelessness when it came to the experience of being a child. Not that Hank blamed him for it.

Connor felt slightly offended, a feeling he had only recently learnt to name and detect.

“Yes, I do. Childhood is usually defined as the age span ranging from birth to adolescence. Depending on the laws of a country, childhood ends once the being reaches adulthood, which can start anywhere between the ages of 15 and 21, 18 being the most common worldwide. Essential during that time is-“

“Fuck Connor, that’s not what childhood is — I mean, yeah technically it is” He quickly added when he saw Connor was about to speak up again. “But being a child is all about playing and fun! Running around with your friends outside until the sun sets. Having no responsibilities and shit.  Just being free and enjoying life.”

“I _am_ enjoying life” Connor insisted.

And he did.

He still had a lot to learn when it came to emotions and how to recognize and control them, and he still blamed himself for all those terrible things he had done, for the destruction of Jericho. But Hank slowly taught him how to deal with feelings, especially with guilt and shame. And he was a great teacher to Connor’s surprise. Not that he didn’t trust Hank before, but a man who drunkenly plays Russian roulette at night because he cannot deal with the death of a loved one that happened four years ago, didn’t seem like the perfect candidate to show someone else how to conquer sadness.

However, lately Hank seemed much happier, way more relaxed. He didn’t drink as much anymore and, to Connor’s knowledge, Hank hasn’t touched his guy ever since – apart from when he needed to for work, obviously. Connor wasn’t entirely sure what had caused Hank’s change (maybe it was the healthy food plan Connor had created for Hank?) but he was sincerely happy about it. Especially considering the current date.

“And I don’t need to play. Mammals play in order to gain and train certain skills, such as fighting, eye-hand coordination and hunting. In the case of humans, it also helps children develop social skills and their-“

Connor stopped talking as Hank made a frustrated sound, burying his face in the hands that were supposed to focus on the yoghurt Connor had just made twenty-seven minutes and four seconds ago.

“ _Why_ are you like that, geez.”

The android tilted his head again: “I’m sorry… I think.”

“Yeah, _you think_. That’s your problem, kid.” Hank rose up from his chair whose squeaking noise woke the peacefully sleeping Sumo up. The dog quickly looked at Hank and then at Connor and once he saw both were okay, he went back to sleep again.

“I don’t see how reasoning is a problem in any way.”

“Grab your jacket.” Hank simply stated as he reached out for his own. He knew androids couldn’t really feel cold but for some reason Connor was still attached to his jacket which always made him standout in a crowd.

Most androids had decided to wear casual clothing and get rid of their LEDs after the revolution, however Connor didn’t.

He still felt like he was more of a machine than living being, and besides had no use for clothes technically anyway. And while Hank was upset that months after androids getting granted basic human rights, Connor was still on the fence about being more than just a thing, he also was, in a way, glad that Connor had remained loyal to his clothes.

After all this attachment was completely irrational – and therefore more human than Connor probably realized.

“Where are we going? Why aren’t you finishing your breakfast?” Connor asked, looking back and forth between Hank and the abandoned half-eaten strawberry and not even touched yoghurt.

“I’ll eat it later” Hank said with no intention whatsoever to do so.

Connor debated on arguing with him but decided to go the more peaceful route of just putting the rest of the breakfast into the fridge and started to clean up the table.

“Jesus, Connor, stop acting like a servant and get your ass over here.”

“Am I not more of a servant if I follow your command?”

Sometimes Hank couldn’t believe he let this smartass stay with him.

He let him put the dishes into the sick and before Connor could even consider starting to clean them, he grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the door.

“Bye, Sumo. We’ll be back in a bit.” Connor said towards the sleeping dog who was totally unbothered.  “At least I _hope_ so.”

The android put on his jacket as he quietly walked down the road alongside Hank, watching him curiously: “You still haven’t told me where we are heading.”

“The playground.”

“Why would we go to the playground?” Connor asked confused. To his knowledge a playground was meant for children and neither were him and Hank children, nor did they have any child with them.

“ _You_ will have fun. And _I_ will make sure you don’t hurt yourself somewhere.” Like a responsible father — even if Hank wouldn’t admit this thought to Connor. Not yet at least.

Connor wasn’t even sure if he could experience fun – at least not the way humans did.

“I don’t think that is necessary by any means.” He replied, still thinking about why Hank would even want him to have fun. It didn’t seem like a useful thing.

Hank scratched his head and sighed. Raising a child was never easy.

“Of course it’s not _necessary._ Doesn’t mean we won’t do it, though.”

The android couldn’t quite follow this thought process but just tried to adjust to it. Having fun seemed to be one of those irrational human behavior that he just had to learn to live with.

Due to the fact that Hank refused to get up early on his days off, he have had breakfast quite late, so it was already past noon when they arrived at the crowded playground. Connor automatically stopped at the small entrance of the fence that surrounded the area but Hank shoved him right into the direction of the swing.

“Sit down.”

Connor stared at the small seat that was chained to a metal rod above their heads. The child on the swing next to them curiously watched the android carefully taking a seat, testing if it could take his weight, even though his censors told him that the chains were constructed to carry up to 200 kilogram.  

“Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing?” A lady in her mid-twenties, presumably the mother of the boy to the right, came up to them as Hank had just placed himself behind Connor.

Not wanting to cause any trouble or discomfort, Connor immediately intended to stand up and apologize but Hank pressed his hands on Connor’s shoulder, making him stay in place.

“I’m having fun with my son.” Hank replied drily with no intention of continuing this conversation in anyway and thankfully the woman didn’t seem to look for a fight either. She just grabbed her child and left the place.

“I didn’t mean to-“ Connor started but Hank cut him off immediately.

“Some people are narrow-minded, it’s not your fault Connor.” He didn’t even blame her. After, having been strictly against androids for years, Hank had no right to do so. If it wasn’t for Connor and the past few months, he would have probably reacted the same way. “They will learn eventually.”

“What do you mean by having fun with your son?” Connor now asked, still utterly confused about the purpose of their entire trip.

“Exactly what I said. Now hold onto the chains, Connor.”

He did as he was told; raising his hands that he had folded in his lap, to the chains by his sides, imitating the way he had seen the boy hold onto them.

“Hank, I still don’t understand why we are doing this.”

“You missed out on your childhood so _I_ will give it back to you.”

“I told you I don’t need a childhood-“

“Everybody deserves and needs a happy childhood. Now shut up and have fun.”  
Hank pressed his hands against Connor’s back, causing him to stand up slightly.

“Connor you are supposed to stay seated” How did he know everything but the simplest things?

“I’m sorry, Hank. I thought you were signaling me to stand up.”

“No, I’m pushing you.”

Connor knew how children used a swing. He had analyzed their leg and upper body movements and had already calculated the perfect angle for both of them as well as the pinned down the right moment where one would have to pull their legs back and their body forward to gain the best momentum. But why would Connor even use a swing. He wasn’t a child. This wasn’t getting him anywhere.

Besides, they now had the attention of most children and parents around, watching them curiously. It caused Connor to feel something he couldn’t immediately name. Was it shame? But he hadn’t done anything wrong. So why did he feel uncomfortable? Why did he just want to go away? Or at least make Hank stop pushing him as if he was a child?

“Hank, this is” He tried to find the right word. “Ridiculous.”

“I told you to enjoy yourself.” Hank insisted as he gave Connor another push.

“I am not sure if I can experience fun – or could even recognize it if I did. Right now I just want to leave.”

“Being on a swing is fun, Connor! No reason wanting to run away!”

“But everyone is watching.”

Hank grinned: “You are embarrassed.”

Embarrassment. Yes. That was the emotion he felt. But knowing the name of it, didn’t make this sensation go away. In fact, it only grew stronger and stronger, the longer this awkward situation lasted.

“Hank, please.”

“That’s another important part of your childhood, Connor. Getting utterly embarrassed by your parents.”

“But I am not a child!” And technically Hank wasn’t his father either but Connor was more than willing to let this slide.

“Your stubborn refusal to do as I told you and just have fun, makes you look like a child, though.”

“I’m not-“

“Just close your eyes and enjoy this. The wind in your face. That short moment in which you think you can fly. We won’t leave until you have fun anyway. So better get started.”

Connor followed his instructions, simply because closing his eyes would mean he wouldn’t have to see the people watching him anymore. It sadly didn’t take the embarrassment away. At least not completely.

However, having closed his eyes, he now focused on what Hank had described to him. The wind, the feeling that must be similar to flying. And it _did_ feel great. Relaxing even. Almost carefree.

The repetitive movement of back and forth felt more and more calming and for a moment Connor even forgot about everything. The people watching him. The worry for Hank, especially today. This heavy burden of guilt that always lingered in the back of his head.

Now, it was just him. Flying through the air, feeling like he could touch the sky, smelling the fresh, spring air, hearing the birds sing and the children around him laugh. He felt the warmth on his nose and in contrast the slight coldness on his cheeks, the wind running through his hair, and he didn’t even see the warning that had calculated the potential danger on being on swing.

He was just giving in to everything surrounding him, making him feel nothing and everything at the same time.

Hank could see Connor starting to be less tense and was more than happy to realize he had automatically started moving his legs to support the movement. When he had decided Connor was doing enough work on his own, he stopped pushing him and went around to watch Connor instead.

His eyes were still closed and his entire face was so at ease as the wind made his hair even messier, following this one strand that always rebelled. And then, when Hank didn’t even expect him to, he smiled. It wasn’t a big smile, and certainly not the kind of laugh children had when they were on a swing, but it was a smile nonetheless.

It was only April, the 11th to be exact, but Hank felt warmer than he had felt during the past 4 years – and certainly happier than he ever imagined to be able to feel again on his fateful date.

Connor had stopped moving now, letting the momentum do the rest, until the swing eventually and slowly stopped moving entirely. It wasn’t until then that he opened his eyes again and looked right at Hank who was standing in front of him.

“I told you it’s fun!”

“It… certainly feels interesting.” Connor replied, still trying to process what he had just felt. “And unusual.”

“Whatever you want to call it. I don’t care.” He tenderly rested his hand on Connor’s head. “As long as you just _feel_ it.”

Connor still didn’t understand why Hank was doing all of this, and it would certainly take him more months to be finally be able to, but for now all that mattered to him was that Hank smiled.

“C’mon, son.” Hank gestured with his thumb, pointing over his shoulder.

The android immediately jumped up. Finally this embarrassment that slowly started crawling back to him, would go away for good.

“Sumo will be happy when we return.”

“We aren’t heading home yet.”

“Where are we going then?”

“The slide.”


End file.
